


Something Always Went Wrong

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time to be silly, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama





	Something Always Went Wrong

**The flowers were gorgeous, the dinner looked splendid, and something was very wrong**

One last look around.  Flowers?  A beautiful array of color, and this time they were each a single color.  I had learned.  The dinner was splendid, based on the creature’s recollection.  A roast, positioned with vegetables surrounding it, bread, even a pie containing…fruit.  The fruit was still to be determined, but that was simple enough.  There were even glasses with ale.

“My dear!  I thought you wouldn’t make it back in time for supper!”  I smiled.

It stepped in – better!  Much better!  “Why…I hadn’t expected…you’re here already?”  It looked around.  “And made dinner.”

Something was very wrong.   _ Again.   _ “Of course.”  No, that didn’t work last time.  “You deserved it after everything you’ve done.”

It stepped closer and smiled.   _ Yes.   _ “How did you notice?  I’d hoped for so long…”

_ Desired for so long… _

No.  Slow.  Slow worked better for the creatures.  It must be right this time.   _ Perfect.   _ “It finally sank in.  Come, eat and talk with me.”  The more it helped build things, the more it would work.  I could correct things.  The creatures were so different.  Limited, but some could shine brightly and they thought so differently.  They were tantalizing.  Exotic.

“But…wait…where are the chairs?”

Chairs?  NO!  No, I could fix this.  Why was there always  _ something?   _ For all the creatures operated without flexibility, they were incapable of expressing their world.  “How silly of me.  Can you bring them up to the table?”

Could it?

Yes.  YES…

It wasn’t fighting me this time, but  _ something  _ was.  “What kind of pie?”

“Fruit.  Your favorite.”

It blinked.  “Strawberries aren’t in season, not when we have…no.  NO.  None of this is right!”  It stood, shouting.  Horror replaced the happiness it wanted and deserved…the happiness I was trying to give it.  To experience something so  _ certain  _ was a delight…I was sure.

“No!  No, it’s not strawberry, it’s…it’s…”  Fruit.  What did the creatures consider fruit?  Why did they insist on questioning everything?  “Heart.”

The thing squealed and ran.  I plucked the fork I’d created for it out of the side of the roast and bent it into a skittering mouse.  The wisp squealed and dived back into the roast, pulsing happiness for me to drink.  All it had wanted was to be real for a moment.  I looked around my domain as the construct faded and I resumed the form the first creature had asked for; dusky, curved, with silk and gold, horns coming from fiery hair.  The colors weren’t right – it’s fantasy was for something grey, not purple, but had failed to mention that and purple was its favorite color.

I decided I liked purple.

But not pie.  The pie was the mistake.  I would remember for next time.  Next time would be  _ perfect,  _ and the creature and I would both get what we  _ desired.  _


End file.
